


Descent Into Limbo

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Series: Love For Love's Sake [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon never happened, Childhood, Crowley is Raphael, Demon Children, Gen, God is actually present, Heaven & Hell, Love, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Heaven and Hell are both devoid of love. God wants to remedy this, and sets Her most loving, most human angel to the task.And what better way to ensure love than by turning everyone else into children?





	1. In the Beginning...

Somewhere in an unsettlingly white office space, the Principality and Angel of the Eastern Gate Aziraphale stood before the desk of God. Seeing as She didn't have a physical body of Her own, most humans would believe She wouldn't need a desk- or an office, for that matter- but the angels knew better. 

The angels- save Aziraphale- were outside, attending to their duties. And Aziraphale was doing his (sometimes her) duty as well, from within, listening with infinite patience to God's words. 

"You will find this task unsettling at first, but you will grow into it. Are you ready, Aziraphale?" 

He (at least, 'he' for now) nodded. 

"Yes, Lord. I shall do as you wish and give them the best I can." 

For just a split second, he could swear he felt a hand come to pat his head, like a proud mother would pat a child's head. But surely he'd just imagined it. She didn't have a physical body, after all. 

"Now, I will send you where you need to be. When you arrive, you won't remember this conversation, and you won't remember who those children used to be. You will know only that they are yours and that they need love." 

Another nod, and Aziraphale's corporeal form began to glow. 

"They need a human hand, Aziraphale- one unshaped by suffering. You will do well."

And then, he was gone.


	2. There Was a Garden Called Eden

Aziraphale, alias Azra Phale and penname (shop name, rather) A.Z. Fell and Co. was a simple man of simple pleasures. A man who did what was needed of him without asking questions. 

Well, not verbally anyway. 

When he found himself in his bookshop unable to recall what he was just doing, he figured The Almighty had some sort of plan- some sort of Great and Ineffable Plan, perhaps- and that was that. 

And then he saw the children. 

A dark-skinned girl with equally dark hair cut very short, and big brown eyes. 

A boy with neatly combed, dark brown hair and strange violet eyes. 

A girl with a surprisingly stern face and chocolate curls of hair piled neatly atop her head. 

A boy with dusty blond hair and bright blue eyes glinting with mischief. 

A boy with blond curls and fair skin and watery blue eyes shining with unshed tears. 

A girl with black hair cut into a bob, carrying an oversized bee plush in her arms. 

A girl with bright auburn hair tied back in a tight bun. 

A boy with pale features and a scowl. 

A boy with dark features and a scowl identical to that of the pale boy beside him.

And finally, a lanky boy with fiery red curls, eyes obscured by a pair of rather handsome sunglasses. 

Aziraphale recognized roughly half of them on a conscious level and the rest on a subconscious level, but he was quite sure he'd never met any of them.

And yet, their names came, easily and unbidden to his mind. 

Uriel

Gabriel

Michael

Sandalphon

Lucifer

Zadkiel

Dagon

Hastur

Ligur

Raphael.

New memories came to his mind, and if he knew better he'd say they'd always been there. But, like Her Hellish counterpart, God could also directly drop things into people's minds, and, like this one did now, such things tended to come with what could only be described as a mental chill. 

These new memories- if they could be called that- centered around a burning orphanage run by one Ms. Hannah Malika. Everyone had evacuated safely, thankfully, but the children had nowhere to go, so Aziraphale had offered to take them in. 

Hopefully, they wouldn't make a mess of his shop.


End file.
